All Eds are Off
---- Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show is a made for TV movie based on the popular Cartoon Network series, Ed, Edd n Eddy. The movie aired in Scandinavia on May 31, 2009, in Australia on June 5, 2009, in Southeast Asia on June 13, 2009, in Latin America on September 27, 2009 and in North America on November 8, 2009. The movie centers around Ed, Edd and Eddy's search for Eddy's Brother who, until the movie, was an unseen character. Summary Eddy's most ambitious scam ever goes awry, leaving the cul-de-sac nearly destroyed, and the neighborhood kids (save Sarah and Jimmy) battered, bruised and furious. They angrily pursue the Eds as they flee the cul-de-sac. Amidst the chaos, Eddy searches for the only person who can help them: his older brother. The Kankers join the chase when they learn that their "boyfriends" are in danger. Eddy's brother is finally found, and turns out to be a mean, sadistic bully who gets a thrill out of picking on Eddy. For the first time ever, Eddy feels remorse for his actions, and offers a tearful apology. The neighborhood kids and the Kankers are so appalled by his brother's behavior, and so touched by Eddy's apology, that they attack his brother, rendering him helpless, then forgive the Eds for everything. The movie ends with the characters marching off singing the "friendship" song. Story The following was released on Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite, The3eds, on November 8, 2008, taken from the CN Block Party issue: An incorrect scheduling situation in the UK, in February 2009, gave fans more info about the movie, courtesy of Yahoo! TV Listings; Plot With no explanation, we see The Lane, completely destroyed. The place is a wreck. There is an oil spill, ice cream, a tree that's been smashed, debris, a broken half of a house, etc. Ed is seen running into his room, blocking his door with his sock, larger than his bedroom, filled with all of his property, including buttered toast, and hurries to Double D's House, interrupting Sarah who is making a false movie of Jimmy the Pirate with a cardboard camera. Double D attempts writing a letter to his parents of the big mistake he has made of the scam, restarting several times. Ed then comes to rush him and they both move on to Eddy's House. Eddy is also seen packing up his personal items into his suitcase, panicking, as he hears someone at his back door. It is Ed and Edd who show up at Eddy's, but then they see the shadows of the other kids and hurry to Eddy's Brother's room, using wallpaper to camouflage and disguise the door. Soon, Eddy locks up the door with several locks and items. Eddy blames Edd for the scam, but Ed hears footsteps downstairs. Eddy gets Edd to listen by the door with one of Eddy's Brother's glasses. Soon, when Ed is eating butter toast, and Edd sweats like mad, this gives the sound signal for the Cul-de-Sac kids who are stalking the Eds for the scam. The Eds panic, and try to find a escape. The window and the air vent are no use, since they're both blocked by brick walls. Ed tries to escape riding on the camel sculpture, but to no avail. Then, the Eds find an "In Case of Movie Break Glass" (a fourth wall break, indicating Eddy's brother is aware of the show) fire-emergency like container. After Eddy breaks the glass, they find a peanut. Ed cracks it open to reveal a key! Eddy realizes that the key is for his brother's car! So the Eds get in the car. However, the Cul-de-Sac kids (Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Jonny, & Plank) have already broken down the door to the room, each revealing themselves to be horribly injured, especially Rolf who looks like he's had a large bite taken out of him. The car won't start, so Ed pushes his legs through the bottom of the car and moves it (just think of it like a foot powered Flinstones Car). All three Eds crash out of the roof, and escape in a very-life threatening manner. The Eds are hurrying and crash into several things, including a lamppost, a fire hydrant and Rolf's House. Kevin is seen with several bruises but very angry and still strong who is riding on his bike. Rolf has part of his abdomen cut off and he is riding Wilfred, his pig. Jonny has another iron-bite trap on his head, Plank has several chips off his wood board body, and Nazz is wearing a cardboard box to cover up her nudity(much of her hair has been sheared off also). Meanwhile, Sarah and Jimmy wonder what's going on, and see the Eds being chased by the rest of the kids. Rolf bites Ed's leg when the car is on top of two fences, and Edd and Eddy grab Ed back into the car and Rolf and Wilfred smash into a garbage dumpster. Kevin finds track of the Eds at the Junkyard, and the Eds are now in crazy manner spinning in circles. Double D in the process gets carsick and uses a paper bag to throw up. Now entering the Construction Site, Kevin manages to climb on top of the car, Rolf and Wilfred open the hood of the car, and Nazz, Jonny, and Plank get on the car top as well. The five angry kids are staring at the Eds, and Ed blames Eddy for the scam, then Eddy blames Edd for the scam. Edd grabs onto a playground spin-wheel, sending Wilfred, Jonny, Plank, Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf flying off. The Eds ultimately escape successfully but still screaming. The kids think that the Eds returned back to the Cul-de-Sac but can't find them anywhere, so they decide to look for the Eds. Although Nazz doesn't want to look for the Eds anymore, Kevin brings her along. Rolf packs up a huge amount of luggage on top of Wilfred and dresses up differently going off alone. Jimmy & Sarah decide to have a picnic while watching The Eds getting attacked by the other kids and go on a search of their own. The Eds manage to escape into a desert, and are now in a good mood, until Ed crashes into rock, the car explodes. Eddy complains and gets angry at Ed for that, and soon, Eddy suggests that they go to his older brother's place to escape the angry kids. Edd and Ed agree because it sounds like the only good plan. Double D decides to label the car "Out of Order" with his hand held label printer. Big mistake. Meanwhile, back in the Cul-de-Sac, Jonny 2x4 escapes to his "Melon Cave". He climbs up a tree, pushes a button disguised as a bird egg, which opens a secret door in the tree's bark.Jonny goes through the door and enters the melon cave. Then, he and Plank change into Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood once again. He then escapes the Cul-de-Sac and sets off on his voyage to find the Eds. Meanwhile, Kevin and Nazz are sharing a moment with each other. However, the two are pelted with flies, and Kevin's bike crashes into The Peach Orchard. Nazz tries to hug Kevin after she thought he asked if she was ok but Kevin was referring to his bike. Nazz starts to get irritated with Kevin paying more attention to his bike than her. He then thinks that the Eds wouldn't return to the Cul-de-Sac, but thinks that they will have gone to Eddy's Bro's place. They then set off together after fixing his bike. Rolf ends up in the desert the Eds ended up in and sees the abandoned car next to the rock. He tracks the Eds in a strange way noticing the damaged car in the desert. Wilfred keeps getting in the way and makes problems for Rolf. Rolf cooks an egg and a muffin to find fingerprints of the Eds, and Wilfred ends up eating the egg and muffin. Rolf then notices Edd's label on the car and claims to Wilfred that they will find them by nightfall. For the Eds, they pass a field full of cows. Ed decides to draw a picture of Eddy on a very fat cow's udder, (the cow was too fat to have her legs be on grass and her legs are up in the air). Soon, Eddy finds a postcard from his brother from an amusement park called Mondo A-Go Go. Double D then gets shocked when he hears that Eddy doesn't know where his brother lives, and the address Eddy's Brother wrote where he lives is illegible and Double D can't read the address even with a magnifying glass. Edd does a quick recap of Eddy's Brother's personality and comes to the conclusion that he is a prankster. The Eds then wonder where would a prankster hang out. Ed then pulls out one of his comic books that has an advertisement for the Lemon Brook Gag Factory. The Eds then voyage to the factory to see if his brother is there. Sarah and Jimmy arrive at the Trailer Park, and the Kankers are there. The Kankers are washing their clothes, and find Jimmy. Jimmy, being tormented like a baby, grabs the Kanker's attention and Sarah shows up. The Kankers however beat up and torment Sarah by giving her a "Wet Willy". Then, Jimmy who wants to stop the Kankers tormenting them, tells the three sisters that the Cul-de-Sac kids want to beat up Ed, Edd n Eddy because the Eds made them angry, and this also reveals Jimmy and Sarah knew what happened about this scam prank. The Kankers don't want their "boyfriends" to be attacked, so they hunt for the kids who want to get Ed, Edd and Eddy. After crossing a field of very tall sunflowers, and after having an awkward talk about sextants, the Eds reach the Lemon Brook Gag Factory. Meanwhile, Rolf enters the cow field the Eds were previously in. He drinks some milk from a fat cow, but then finds Ed's drawing of Eddy on the cow's udder. He is distracted and he loses Wilfred and all his stuff. The Eds now enter the Gag Factory, which seems abandoned. Edd states that Ed's comic was printed over 10 years ago. Ed and Eddy find some gags but Edd goes on to see if Big Bro ever worked there. After finding nothing of the sort he searches for Eddy and Ed. Before he leaves the room, he leaves another clue with his labeling device. Lonely, he looks around the deserted factory, but finds Eddy with a butcher knife chopped in his head and Ed with a fork shoved through his head. Much to his horror Double D screams. However the knife and fork are fake. Ed offers an apology giving him a can of jelly beans. Double D opens it and a thousand fake springy snakes shoot out of the factory. Kevin and Nazz, riding up the hills, notice the snakes falling out the sky and see the factory, with the roof blown off, in the distance: Kevin is sure the Eds are at the factory. Back at the field, Rolf gets angry, and he is trying to use one of his shoes to give Wilfred a spanking. Wilfred sees this, and attacks Rolf, dumps all his luggage on top of Rolf, and runs off on his own. Rolf starts to complain again in foreign language. Ed and Eddy are looking for Double D (who was shot out of the factory) to see he is hanging from a branch above a waterfall. Ed throws Eddy at him and they both fall in the waterfall! But they survive Eddy says it was of a trick his brother taught him when he was a whaler. When Double D hears this he says they should build a boat and sail about the river leading to the ocean to find out if Eddy's brother is near there Ed and Eddy agree. For Sarah and Jimmy, they're used as horses to carry the luggage by the Kanker Sisters like slaves. Sarah is able to distract the Kanker Sisters when she fools Lee saying "Nice nail polish", and Lee gives her red paint to do the same. Sarah smashes the red paint can into Lee's head, is able to smash the cart into a tree with Lee and Marie, but May is chasing Sarah and Jimmy. Meanwhile, Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood set out to find the Eds back in Peach Creek. After searching everywhere, Splinter suggests they take a bus to find the Eds. Kevin and Nazz go inside the factory but the Eds are long gone. Nazz discovers that they were there, evidenced by one of the file cabinets labeled "Dusty Dusty Dusty" by Edd. Nazz then trips and falls and pushes a lever activating the entire factory. Kevin's bike is on a rising conveyor belt and Nazz who was trying to get it gets caught on the conveyor belt leading to a mulcher. Kevin reaches over and grabs his falling bike before being crushed. But Nazz falls, Kevin catches her resulting in which both of them fall into the mulcher. The Eds, still at the waterfall, are building their boat to freedom. During this, Ed catches Double D's hat and it comes off. The only catch being the audience doesn't see it. Edd then unveils the boat as the "S.S. Mutant Almost A Chicken Duck" (named by Ed). The boat then launches into the lake and away they go! Sarah and Jimmy are hiding from the Kankers in the sunflower field, but the sisters are arguing and eventually move on. Sarah and Jimmy escape the sunflowers and spot Wilfred, by luring him with a caramel candied apple, and they ride through the field to escape. Back in Peach Creek, Jonny and Plank, take a bus with $1.25, and the lower body of adults can be seen. Splinter the Wonderwood is driving the bus from 160 Downtown to "Vengeance". They are seen driving through a highway towards a city. The Eds end up in a swamp after their boat crashed. After a light argument, Ed and Eddy run off enjoying themselves. Double D then hears them calling to him for help. He finds them in quicksand. Ed and Eddy are crying and struggling to stay alive while Double D makes a rope. By the time Double D is finished Ed and Eddy's heads have disappeared. Double D begins bawling blaming himself for their deaths. However Ed and Eddy are next to him laughing saying it was a joke and the quicksand was too shallow to drown in. An enraged Double D starts to leave. Eddy who is still laughing tries to get Double D to return but they only start yelling at each other. In the end Double D starts to head back for the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy starts crying hysterically yelling to Double D that the scam was his fault. Much to Double D's shock he stops and turns to Eddy. Eddy then apologizes for his horrible choices and calls himself a "foul wannabe loser" as he continues crying Double D forgives Eddy and the Eds head for Eddy's brother' location once again. Nazz and Kevin are still alive and end up in a the same swamp some time later. Nazz is very annoyed with Kevin caring more about his bike than her. After they start a camp fire the two share a moment, but Kevin brings his bike closer to them. After Kevin ruins an intimate moment by mentioning his bike, Nazz, now infuriated, throws Kevin's bike into a tree yelling: "THAT'S WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOUR STUPID BIKE!" Kevin leaves to retrieve it but comes back to see that Nazz is missing. Later in the night Rolf is out in the swamp looking for a way out. After Rolf falls he sees the Kanker sisters standing above him and they recognize him as "one of the bullies who wants to kill our boyfriends". Since Ed is tired of walking, the Eds decide to find somewhere to sleep for the night. Eddy mentions they passed a motel a way back but Double D reminds him that it costs money, of which they don't have. So they start setting up a small camp in the middle of a park. Double D goes and labels the entire place, just like his own house, as he feels it is strange living in an unlabeled environment. Ed eventually sleeps while Eddy can't because he is sat on top of a sharp rock. The next morning Kevin spots a figure in front of him that seems to look like Eddy and h chases after it. It turns out that Marie was disguised as Eddy and she and the rest of the Kankers kidnap Kevin. Edd wakes up to find Ed and Eddy on top of him. Ed gets hungry and suggests they get something to eat, but end up walking off the edge of a cliff into a Ferris wheel in an amusement park by the sea. They see a sign the says Mondo A-Go Go. Edd recognizes the name from Eddy's postcard and realize they are where Eddy's Brother lives. After searching the park they find a whale shaped trailer. They think it's Eddy's Brother's trailer after he told them that his brother was a whaler. Before Eddy can knock on the door the Kanker Sisters stop them, while carrying the rest of the Cul-de-Sac kids (except Jonny and Plank). Eddy finds his brother who does live in that trailer that is shaped like a whale and tells him that the other kids want to attack him and his friends for nothing. Eddy's Brother then acts nice and hugs Eddy in return, and Edd is really nervous meeting Eddy's Brother tries to be formal, but Eddy's brother mistakes him for Eddy's girlfriend. Soon, Eddy and his brother laugh. Soon, Eddy's Brother twists Eddy's ankle around, in a game of "uncle". Then, Eddy's Brother teases him why his girlfriend is wearing a sock, and mistook Double D as Eddy's girlfriend. Soon, Eddy's brother starts beating up Eddy just like the old days. Eddy gets tortured by his brother, has bruise injuries, and Double D tries to stand up against his brother but the brother is staring evilly at Double D, and smashes Edd with Eddy. The Kankers, the kids, and Ed panic, and all of them realize that Eddy's Brother is a jerk. Ed, instead of being dim-witted, now becomes serious and angry, and pulls out a screw attached to Eddy's Brother's door. Because Eddy was holding onto the door for dear life as his brother was trying to pull him off, and when Ed removed the screw that was holding the door in place, the door slingshoted into Eddy's Brother's face, knocking him unconscious. Everybody then looks at Eddy with sympathy. Eddy confesses that he made up everything about his brother so people would like him, the kids start chasing after the Eds again, and Eddy swears to just bring the consequences already. But suddenly, a gang of cheerful Cul-De-Sac kids throw Eddy in the air with joy and Sarah hugs Ed. Nazz kisses Eddy on the cheek proclaiming her love for him just before Jonny shows up, he and Plank (as Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood) beats up the Eds thinking that the kids were still trying to get revenge on them. The kids immediately beat up Jonny and Plank. Kevin then offers everyone to go to his house for jawbreakers to celebrate, forgive the Eds for all the scams they ever pulled, and forget that those scams ever happened. They happily agree as all the kids carry the Eds home Eddy states they are finally cool! Edd breaks the 4th wall by saying it has taken them 130 episodes, 4 specials and a movie to achieve this. And they all run home to the Cul-de-Sac singing the "Friendship Song", leaving a beat-up Johnny and Plank on the ground while the Kankers drag Eddy's brother into his trailer for a little "mouth to mouth". The End... or is it? After the end credits, the movie takes us back tho the Melon Cave. Jonny, enraged that he is now ostracized by the cul-de-sac, announces the goody-goody two shoes Captain Melonhead has come to an end and that "the Gourd" (Jonny) and "Timber the Dark Shard" (Plank) will have revenge on the cul-de-sac kids!!! Fortunately, Plank tells Jonny that there is no time left because the movie is over. Jonny then asks "What movie?" and begins to reconsider the whole evil thing. The End (For real this time) Release The movie was completed on December 18, 2008, and wasn't in the hands of Cartoon Network until January 1, 2009. According to EEnE fansite Edtropolis.com, the movie had a private screening at Rio Theatre in Vancouver, on April 1, on A.K.A. Cartoon's 15th birthday, which all of the cast and crew attended. The movie first aired in Scandinavia, on Cartoon Network Nordic, on May 31, 2009, two months after the original planned air date, of March 29. The trailer shown building up to the premiere showed the Eds all putting on some sort of rings (used in many European EEnE ads) while it shows some of the scenes of the movie, including Eddy's Brother's car (with Kevin hanging onto the window of the car) crashing out of Eddy's House, the Eds sailing a boat, and Sarah with a cardboard camera. Australia was the next country to air the movie, on June 5. A trailer aired in Australia, showing other clips from the movie, only this is a trailer for new shows airing on CN in June. Scenes include the Eds on a cliff, Eddy ramming Ed and Double D's heads together and the Eds in a field. Later that week, Jack2468 also confirmed that an actual trailer for the movie aired. He posted that the movie footage was in 16:9 widescreen (a first for EEnE), Kevin on his bike and Rolf wearing warpaint and riding Wilfred chasing The Eds in Eddy's brother's car in the junkyard, Ed powering the car by carrying it and Eddy "steering" the car (with only his three hairs visible). He heard dialog such as Ed saying "Where are we going, Eddy?" and Eddy replies saying "MY BIG BRO'S PLACE!". The movie aired in CN Australia's Popcorn Fridays Movie Block. Just days later, another trailer aired with Wilfred with heaps of suitcases (and Rolf) on top of him, walking through some desert area and the kids (and Plank) on a bus headed to 160 Downtown which changes to Vengeance. This trailer was later used for Southeast Asia, which aired there on June 13. The movie then aired on September 27, 2009, in Latin America. It was then confirmed on fansite Edtropolis.com that Danny Antonucci found out the movie was airing in North America on November 8, 2009. Afterwards, a trailer was released for the "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Weekend Marathon", a weekend of Eds' episodes before the movie. The only movie scenes in this trailer are Eddy and Edd falling off the waterfall and Jimmy and Sarah in Mondo a Go-Go (though Eddy's brother still isn't visible). Another trailer specifically for the movie was released on cartoonnetwork.com and youtube.com (courtesy of Bunji from The3Eds) showcasing various scenes from the movie, but not spoiling it too much. These are Bunji's thoughts on the trailer: As of November 16, 2009, the movie is available to buy from the US iTunes Store, for $5.99. http://itunes.apple.com/WebObjects/MZStore.woa/wa/viewTVSeason?i=339051158&id=337383409&s=143441 Trivia/Goofs *In some parts of Ed, Edd n Eddy, there are some jokes either mildly dirty or unknown to children. One includes Ed and Eddy laughing at the word sextant, in which Edd figures out and then blushes and gasps, "Oh my!" Also, at one point Rolf yells at Wilfred, "Do you think it is party time for 1999? NO!" A reference to a song with the line, "Party like it's 1999." *When Eddy shocks Ed with the electric gum, Ed transforms comically into Fish Ed (Dueling Eds), Vintage Cartoon Ed (Ed-n-Seek), Mascot Ed (Tight End Ed), Lothar the Viking (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw), Old Ed (Take This Ed and Shove It), Young Ed (Every Which Way But Ed), and a hot dog (Take This Ed and Shove It). *According to the Southeast Asia trailer, Plank is driving a bus! (Which adds to the mystery of Plank.) The bus is going for "Vengeance", meaning Plank also wants revenge on the Eds. Plank is shown with many cracks in his body. *Jonny and Plank's alter-egos, Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood, return in what is apparently their final adventure (unless Jonny decides against becoming The Gourd). *Eddy’s Brother is the first character outside of the twelve main human characters who appears on-screen, and is voice by somebody out of the regular cast. *The scam is not released but it shows Jonny with a bear trap on his head, Nazz with her hair shaved, and Rolf with at least 3 or 4 bite marks! Ouch! *When Jonny/Melonhead gets on the city bus he is freaked out by the adults and bounces off of people's legs while trying to find his pal Plank/Splinter. This is the first time realistic adult figures are seen in any part of the the show (The parents' arms are seen grabbing the kids in a previous episode, and Ed has a nightmare of being scolded by his mom, but 'she' is really Jonny). Of course, Eddy's brother is also soon seen (but is a character). *Ed's right shoe and sock are absent for the entire movie, only appears for the first few seconds. However, there's a goof where it returns back in the scene where Edd and Eddy fight. *When preparing to launch the S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck, Ed accidentally removes Double D's cap. Eddy responds with, "MY EYES! They're burning!". Ed then asks, "Does it hurt Double D?" This gives many to believe that whatever is under Double D's hat is an abnormal deformity, or a beyond-serious injury (possibly from the Dodgeball Incident). *Nazz tends to much more flirtatious toward Kevin during the pursuit of the Eds. Kevin either doesn't see her advances or is too preoccupied with his bike or the Eds to notice. *Rolf during the egg frying scene is disturbed by Wilfred. He yells at him saying. "Do you think this is party time from 1999? NO!!!" This line could be referencing the third episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy "Pop Goes the Ed". *Peach Creek Jr. High is briefly seen in the background in the movie. *The way Ed uses his feet to power Eddy's Brother's Car is an obvious reference to The Flinstones. *A town called Lemon Brook is briefly shown, which means this is where the Lemon Brook Lumpers from "Tight End Ed" came from. *The title of the movie is "The Big Picture Show", but instead of a camera show, it actually means a big movie. *Jonny claims he never rode a bus, but he rode the school bus in "All Eds Are Off" and technically rode one in "Look Into My Eds". But that bus was built by the Eds, and the other was for school, so Jonny never rode a real bus (until now). *Eddy's parents would have obviously noticed the angry kids stalking the Eds and the giant hole in Eddy's house but it's likely they were at their jobs, or were at another place. *The Melon Cave mentioned from "Robbin' Ed" by Captain Melonhead appears in the movie. It is a parody of the Batcave. *This is probably the first time a character mentions a real TV show; Eddy mentions Matlock when talking about what his brother might be doing. ** Kevin mentions "Car 54, Where are you?" In the episode "They call him Mister Ed" when questioning Rolf about his police outfit. (Section bellow quoted from "They call him Mister Ed" Page as proof.) This means it is not the first time a character mentions a real life show. *In the movie, Eddy doesn't know where his brother lives, but he could have read the address from the box his brother sent him in "An Ed is Born" and in the episode "Nagged to Ed", he said, "Reminds me of a postcard I sent my brother once", meaning he DOES know the address, thought it is possible he forgot between the time period. Or that his parents simply send the postcards for him and try to keep him from finding out the address by smudging off the brother's return addresses, or the address got smudged from being in Eddy's pocket (like Sarah's diary), and his parents never thought it was important enough to tell Eddy his brother's address. *The theme park name, Mondo A-Go Go, is possibly a reference to the movie Monster A Go-Go. *Several times the movie broke the fourth wall: **The Eds escape by finding a car key inside a peanut in an "In Case Of Movie Break Glass" container (a reference to many cases of the sort, usually saying "emergency", not "movie"). After they open it, the find the peanut, to which Ed replies "Cheap movie". **Edd said that it only took 130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie to achieve being popular. **Eddy gets out from under the Billboard and says "I'm starting to hate slapstick." **In the end, Plank told Jonny that the movie was over, and Jonny replies by saying "What Movie?". This quote shows that Jonny was unaware of the fact that they were in a movie. *The Eds make a reference to The Wizard of Oz. At one point, Eddy says, "If only you had a brain, Ed" to which Ed says "Have a heart, Eddy" and Double D, from behind, says, "Courage, courage Eddward!" and they have no place to stay. These are the things Dorothy along with her friends in the movie want to ask the Wizard for and what they lacked. Eddy's aforementioned line could also be a reference to the song from that movie If I Only Had a Brain. *When Nazz said, "Yeah, Mr. Macho Man!", her lips don't move. *When Rolf said son of the shepard in the desert, the closed captiong said "side of my temper" *The movie contains proof that the Eds and the other children do live in the 21st century. The cup that Edd uses to listen to the children that are outside of Eddy's Brother's door says, "Peach Creek Diner-2000 Best Eater". This indicates that his brother won the title when he was still living at home and this would lead viewers to logically conclude that the Peach Creek children live in the 21st century. *In the movie if one listens carefully they will hear familiar lines from old episodes like: *Here is the order which shows how close each kid got to Eddy's Brother's House (Before some got kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters): **The Eds - 1st place (Though they had a head start and always knew where they were going.) **Sarah and Jimmy - 2nd Place (Though they got kidnapped by the Kankers (And had to pull them along) and got a lift from Wilfred. They also got a late start.) **Kevin - 3rd Place (Initially with Nazz until the "Bike dispute", which in itself was odd, as Nazz never complained to Kevin before about Kevin's bike) **Nazz - 4th place (Initially with Kevin, until the "Bike dispute" Reaches it's height, and Nazz presumably runs off, or is caught by the Kanker sisters.) **Rolf - 5th place (Wilfred escaped to help Sarah and Jimmy, after Rolf accidentally lost Wilfred and much of his luggage, had his vision impaired by a meat grinder, and reappeared in the swamp later. Rolf actually seems to be the closest in the early part of the film, he is the first to arrive at the car wreck and the field, until he loses Wilfred.) **Jonny and Plank (a.k.a. Melonhead and Splinter) - DEAD LAST (Though it is unknown what happened in the course of the entire bus trip). **Rolf seems to be the only one with enough pace to catch the Eds, but when he loses Wilfred it's all over. He finally appears in the swamp, only to get caught by the Kankers. Kevin and Nazz had speed, but he bursts the tire, then he gets caught up in the factory trying to save his bike (and Nazz), then she runs off after throwing his bike into a tree, and he gets tricked by the Kankers. Splinter and Melonhead had a handicap in that they had to change from Jonny and Plank and they had to wait for the bus. And they only show up once the Eds become popular, then they get beat up. Sarah and Jimmy start very late. They have to work very hard to appease the Kankers before escaping, and then have to guide Wilfred using a candied sweet, which is obviously hard work, as Sarah falls off at one point. As a result of all the others' misfortunes (they were not involved in the scam), they managed to get there 2nd. (According to the list) The Eds? Well, they get a head start, and a lead they never lose, except for at the end when they all collide. *Nazz's last name is revealed to be "Van Bartonshmeer" (confirmed spelling by her voice actress, Erin Fitzgerald). *In one scene, Rolf cooks an egg on a muffin. This references the name of McDonald's Breakfast Meal, the EggMuffin. *At the end of the movie and during the credits, the kids sing "Friends are There to Help You". *At one point Ed says, "The hills are alive!" and Eddy says, "Yeah, with the sounds of an idiot!" This is a reference to The Sound of Music. *Look at Ed's feet when he yells "I helped too!" during Edd and Eddy's fight. You can see that both shoes are on his feet. Moments later, the right one is missing again. *During the scene where the Eds run through Eddy's house, you see pictures of Eddy's relatives (silhouettes). *Eddy's brother as well as Eddy's family must love the sea, because there are many pictures of ducks and the sea in Eddy's house; Eddy's Brother's trailer is also the shape of a whale and Mondo a-Go-Go is located on the coastline for Eddy's Brother to whale. *Listen closely when Captain Melonhead attacks Eddy. Eddy mumbles "Jonny?", so he figured out that Jonny is Captain Melonhead, he might have figured it out before the movie. After all, all the other kids knew right away that he was Jonny last time. *Edd seems to have a labeling addiction: **He labeled the remains of Eddy's brother's car with "Out of Order" **He labeled the drawers at the gag factory with "Dusty Dusty Dusty" **He labeled a dock that he spilled mud on with "Caution" **He labeled everything where the Eds were sleeping (most noticeably, "Yet Another Boulder") **He even labeled the end of the movie with "The End," a sweet tie-in to the opening of the first episode *At the end of the movie, the A.K.A. Cartoon logo had a watermelon on the background, referencing Captain Melonhead. *These are the injuries the kids got from the bad scam prank: **Rolf: Got flesh bitten off, shirt gone, a big hump on his head, and other injuries. They heal soon after, but he still has bite marks or stitches where the bites were. **Nazz: Went completely naked, wore a cardboard box, a great deal of her hair was removed, and bruises. **Kevin: Part of his hat and shirt was ripped off with some bruises. **Jonny: Got a mousetrap on his hand, a big bear trap on his head, and a paper clipper on his neck. **Plank: Got several cracks on his body and part of his body was ripped off. *When Plank drives the bus, the city in the distance has a building that looks the the Space Needle. This means that Jonny and Plank could be near or in Washington. Or is could be Vancouver which has a similar skyline. Or it could be the Harbour Centre building that looks similar to the space needle. (Plus the show is made there.) Of course, seeing as how late Jonny and Plank were at the ending, it is possible that either Jonny got on the wrong bus, or they were VERY far from the cul-de-sac. *When Eddy and Edd fall from the waterfall and land in the water, a treasure chest and other interesting things can be seen briefly under the splash they make. *Ed was severely bruised and Double D was very dirty during the car chase and desert scenes. But when they get to the cow field, they are completely clean again. *At the scene in the factory where Eddy and Ed scare Edd, Ed says: "If looks could kill, I'd be dead!" This is a possible reference to a line used in Peter Gabriel's song "Games Without Frontiers". The original line is: "If looks could kill they probably will!" *Eddy's ID card from the episode Your Ed Here makes an appearance at the beginning when all the junk in Eddy's suitcase explodes. *When Rolf is getting off Wilfred(when they were at the huge cow field), if you are looking closely you can see that Rolf has hanging bills, marked Ed, Edd, and Eddy, marking that Rolf is probably going to cut there heads or buts off and put them on his wall. The Race These are the competing racers to get the Eds. *The Eds **Transportation: Ed's feet powering Eddy's Brother's Car, S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck (a boat), Ed carrying the other two, and walking. *Kevin and Nazz **Transportation: Kevin's bike *The Kanker Sisters **Transportation: A wheelbarrow, and used Sarah & Jimmy as horse slaves. *Rolf **Transportation: Wilfred (later Wilfred abandoned him), and walked *Jonny and Plank (a.k.a Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood) **Transportation: Bus (that Splinter/Plank was driving) Quotes *'Edd': "In case of movie break glass?!" Eddy: "Bingo!" the container "My bro's always prepared!" the peanut "A peanut?!" Ed: in the middle of Edd and Eddy "Cheap movie." ---- *'Ed': "Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat, Eddy." Eddy: "What doesn't?" ---- *'Ed': "THE HILLS ARE ALIVE, EDDY!!!" Eddy: "Yeah, with the sounds of an idiot..." ---- *''scares Double D with a fake fork through his head, and with blank, white eyes'' Ed: "If looks could kill, I'd be dead......." ---- *'Edd': Give it a rest Eddy! We can't find your brother! What if he sent that letter to you as a joke? A gag? Eddy: But, he's my brother..... Ed: Yeah Double Dee, I know Eddy's brother because Eddy's brother is a brother to Eddy and I am a brother to Sarah. So we are brother friends! ---- *'Edd' the name of the boat: "S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck?!" sees Ed laughing Eddy: "Surprised you didn't run out of paint." ---- *'Ed': "STOP! I demand you tickle each other right now!" Edd and Eddy: "STAY OUT OF IT ED!" Ed: "The evil dark side has consumed them BOTH! Trouble! Bad! Big!" ---- *'Eddy': Double D! You got any bright ideas? (Shows Edd throwing up) ---- *'Eddy': If only you HAD a brain, Ed. Ed: Ow, come on, Eddy, have a heart! Edd: Courage, COURAGE EDDWARD! ---- *'Rolf': Rolf will crush the Ed-boys like the maggots that invade Wilfred's tuckus! This is Rolf's word!... Dawg. ---- *'Rolf': Wilfred! You interrupt Rolf's study! Do you think this is party time for 1999? NO! ---- *'Ed': I smell my fingers after I eat cheese ---- *'Eddy's Brother' his brother Eddy: "Why's your girlfriend to Edd wearing a sock on her head?" Eddy surprised: "Girlfriend?" ---- *'Eddy's Brother': "Ugh... uncle..." then falls to the ground unconscious ---- *'Eddy': "We did it, Double D! Everyone loves us! We're finally in, baby!" Edd: "And it only took 130 episodes, 4 specials and a movie, Eddy!" Ed: "Let's sing a song!" kids then sing "[[Friends are There to Help You]"] ---- *'Jonny' at Plank: "What? There's no time left?, It's the end of the movie? What movie?!" Gallery File:Eee.jpg|Some very frightened Eds escape in Eddy's brother's car. File:Peachorchid copy.jpg|The Peach Orchard. File:Fake_Jonny.jpg|Does THIS look like Jonny to you?! File:Meloncave.jpg|The Melon Cave. File:Gagfactory.jpg|The Lemon Brook Gag Factory. File:Ed2.jpg|Zappity Zap Zap 2, Ed's Transformations. File:EEnEmovie_chest.PNG|The treasure chest. File:Under_her_Hair!.png|Lee has 3 eyes! Well, it's really just an error... File:BPS_city.jpg|The city seen as Melonhead and Splinter leave the cul-de-sac. File:Ngbbs4aa5a606f2542.jpg|Eddy's Brother. File:945.jpg|Marie dressed up like Eddy to trick Kevin. File:Evil_Jonny.jpg|Before...Captain Melonhead... File:Gourd.jpg|After...The Gourd! File:AKA_Movie.jpg|A.K.A. Cartoon logo. Notice the watermelon on the background. File:Bps_logo_us.jpg|Movie logo, as seen in the North American trailer. File:Bps_scam.jpg|The 1st part of the scam. Nazz's outline is painted to the fence. File:Bps_scam2.jpg|The 2nd part of the infamous scam. File:Bps_scam3.jpg|A full view of the carnage. Video Gallery Trailers Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's big picture show Trailer REAL!|The first trailer for the movie, in Danish. Video:CN Australia June 2009|The second trailer, part of a CN ad in Australia. Video:Big Picture SHow SE Asia trailer|The Southeast Asia trailer, also used in Australia. Video:Ed Edd'n Eddys Big Picture Show OFFICAL U.S.A TV spot‎|Trailer for the "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Weekend Marathon", released late October 2009. Video:New Big Picture Show Trailer|The USA trailer, released in late October 2009. Clips Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show -Funny Scene|Eddy acts immature and thinks that it's funny to keep asking Edd to say sextant Video:Eddy's Brother|Eddy's Brother revealed Video:Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show - Final Scene|Final scene of the movie Whole Movie Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 1-9|Part 1 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 2-9|Part 2 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 3-9|Part 3 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 4-9|Part 4 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 5-9|Part 5 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 6-9|Part 6 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 7-9|Part 7 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 8-9|Part 8 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 9-9|Part 9 Video:"Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show" Pt10 10/10|Part 10 Fan Commentary Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 1 Official Commentary|Part 1 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 2 Official Commentary|Part 2 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 3 Official Commentary|Part 3 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 4 Official Commentary|Part 4 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 5 Official Commentary|Part 5 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 6 Official Commentary|Part 6. Pause at 8:59 to see what's under Lee's hair. Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 7 Official Commentary|Part 7 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 8 Official Commentary|Part 8 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 9 Official Commentary|Part 9 See also *The Melon Cave *The Gourd *Eddy's Brother *The Peach Orchard *S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show on The Cartoon Network Wiki References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Featured Articles